blackstars_dark_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kin
The Kin is the term Darktail coined for his group of rogues, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. Description The Kin were Darktail's group of rogues combined with the ShadowClan cats that stayed after the rogues took over. Other ShadowClan cats stayed with ThunderClan until ShadowClan was at peace once again. History In the A Vision Of Shadows arc Thunder and Shadow : Although not formally named yet, Darktail has taken over ShadowClan territory with his group of rogues and the former ShadowClan cats that he has allied with. Shattered Sky : The Clans have allied together in order to defeat Darktail and his Kin. The Clans launch an attack on the former ShadowClan camp, and at first it seems like they're winning, but Onestar abandons the battle after Darktail tells him something. It is revealed the Kin has been recruiting more rogues, and some ShadowClan cats begin to disappear. Rain tries to kill Darktail for leadership as he lay injured, but dies, making the rogue tom more unfriendly to others and suspicious. At ThunderClan's camp, Rowanstar wants to attack the Kin and reclaim his land, but Bramblestar disagrees, due to his Clan's wounds. : When Twigpaw tries to find her kin, Ivypool reminds her of the growing threat from the rogues, which means ThunderClan can't risk sending warriors away. Later on, Darktail has convinced three kittypets, Loki, Zelda, and Max, to join his rogues, wanting all the fun and adventure from being a member of the Kin. He makes them say an oath of loyalty to his group, and assign them mentors. Soon after, Darktail and his Kin attack RiverClan, driving the RiverClan warriors away. Max gets killed in the battle, causing the remaining kittypets to not want to be a Kin member anymore. : The RiverClan warriors are badly injured, and some are dead. Darktail convinces them to stay, telling them they can never return if they leave. The Kin also manages to capture four RiverClan warriors; Brackenpelt, Mintfur, Icewing, and the RiverClan deputy Reedwhisker. Mothwing reveals Mistystar tried to get the bodies of the dead warriors for burial, but Raven caught her and threatened to kill the prisoners if she tried it again. The RiverClan medicine cat goes to collect her herbs, and gets them back from Needletail. It's revealed Dawnpelt has also went missing, like Birchbark, Lioneye, and Mistcloud. : Violetpaw slips up to Darktail that Needletail gave away their herbs, so he keeps her as a prisoner. At a Clan meeting in ThunderClan, Rowanstar declares the Clans have to attack the Kin, and gets the support of Bramblestar, who tells him they need to form a plan. Later on, Violetpaw takes the two elders, Ratscar and Oakfur, helping them escape from the Kin, and they go to ThunderClan for shelter. Violetpaw tries to drug Darktail and his close Kin, but fails, yet she escapes, even though Needletail is killed. : During a clash between the prisoners and some warriors after long torment and starvation, the captured cats break free, and the Kin flees the RiverClan camp. The rogues go to ShadowClan, and Mistystar reclaims her camp and the prisoners. The Kin attacks WindClan in the dead of night, but are chased away, while Darktail swears revenge. Onestar tells Darktail's backstory, and then agrees to help chase away the rogues for good. In the final attempt to drive out the Kin, the rogues are driven from ShadowClan's camp, and down to the lake, where Onestar and Darktail meet in battle, while the other rogues are chased off. The battle ends in the deaths of the WindClan leader and the rogue leader. ShadowClan reclaims their camp, and with the rogues gone and Darktail dead, RiverClan settles back into the lake Clans. Darkest Night : At a Gathering, Rowanstar tells the cats that after the battle, Sleekwhisker, Spikefur, and Yarrowleaf left with what remains of Darktail's rogues. River of Fire : Yarrowleaf and Sleekwhisker return from the Kin, and inform the Clans that since Darktail's death, the Kin had since disbanded and were only looking out for themselves. Known residents * Darktail * Rain * Raven * Roach * Nettle * Sleekwhisker * Needletail * Puddleshine * Juniperclaw * Strikestone * Spikefur * Yarrowleaf * Berryheart * Dawnpelt * Cloverfoot * Rippletail * Sparrowtail * Mistcloud * Birchbark * Lioneye * Slatefur * Grassheart * Pinenose * Violetshine * Snowbird * Conekit * Gullkit * Frondkit * Oakfur * Ratscar * Whorlpaw * Snakepaw * Flowerpaw * Thistle * Zelda * Max * Loki * Brackenpelt * Reedwhisker * Mintfur * Icewing See also * Darktail * Darktail's group Category:Clans and groups